Zamek w Niedzicy
thumb|Zamek Dunajec Zamek Dunajec w Niedzicy - średniowieczna budowla usytuowana w miejscowości Niedzica Zamek w Pieninach. Historia Niedzica leży na prawym brzegu Dunajca, na skraju tej czę ci Spisza,która nosi nazwę Zamagurze . Kraina ta do przełomu XIII i XIV wieku wchodziła w skład ziem Polski, potem znalazła się pod panowaniem wegierskim . Wegrzy zaraz po opaowaniu Zamagurza , co ostatecznie nastąpiło około roku 1313 ,przystąpili do umocnienia prawego brzegu Dunajca . Wybudowano wtedy Czerwony Klasztor , nie istniejące dzisiaj zamki we Frydmanie i Łapszach Niżnych oraz zamek w Niedzicy .Ten ostatni został wzniesiony na krotko przed rokiem 1330 , kiedy to jest wymieniony w dokumencie jako " novum castrum de Dunaiecz " ( nowy zamek Dunajec ) .Zamkiem Dunajec był on nazywany aż do XIX wieku , dopiero wtedy przyjeła sie nazwa Niedzica - od wsi obok położonej . Zamek niedzicki strzegł granicy po stronie wegierskiej , gdy po stronie polskiej taką samą rolę odgrywały zamki w Szaflarach , Czorsztynie i zamek pieniński opodal Kroscienka . Niedzice wybudowała można rodzina Borzeviczych . W roku 1470 zamek zdobył i umocnił Emeryk Zapolya , a jego syn Jan , król wegierski , darował Niedzice w 1528 roku możnowładcy i dyplomacie polskiemu , Hieronimowi Łaskiemu . W roku 1589 syn Hieronima , Wojciech Łaski , sprzedał zamek Jerzemu Horwathowi Paloczayowi , ktory warownie rozbudował i przyozdobił , o czym mowi łaciński napis nad bramą z 1601 roku. Zamek stoi na wysokim skalistym wzgorzu . Łagodniejszy dostęp jest tylko od zachodu i dlatego tutaj prowadzi droga , niegdys przecieta fosą z mostem zwodzonym . Warownia składa sie z dwu członow : z zamku gornego i dolnego . Wyżej położony i bardziej wyniosły , lecz mniejszy zamek gorny jest budowlą gotycką z XIV wieku . Tutaj wznosi sie głowna wieża obronna , dominująca nad okolicą , tutaj w resztkach okrągłej baszty odkryto fragmenty gotyckiego malowidła .Zamek dolny także jest w wiekszosci gotycki , a poza tym ma elementy renesansowe z końca XVI i pirwszej połowy XVII wieku , miedzy innymi attyki i dekoracje sgraffitowe . Jego budynki okalają nieregularny dziedziniec ; drugi , mały dziedzińczyk znajdje sie w zamku gornym . Oba człony - gorny i dolny - tworzą na zewnątrz jeden obwod muru warownego , wzmocnionego siedmioma basztami . Była to niegdys warownia niedostepna , czego swiadectwem może być obleżenie załogi Hieronima Łaskiego przez żołnierzy Mikołaja Minkowicza . Oblegający zamku nie zdobyli , ale licznie spoczeli w dwu wielkich mogiłach nad pobliskim potokiem , gdzie potem wzniesiono dwie kaplice .Należy jednak dodać , że bywały obleżenia zakończone powodzeniem . Wspomniany Hieronim Łaski wprawdzie otrzymał Niedzice od Zapolyi , lecz musiał ją zdobyć siłą na rezydjącym tam Stefanie Poturnickim... Ceny Wstęp do zamku i wozowni płatny jest ok. 9,00 PLN,a ulgowy ok.7,00 PLN (grupy zorganizowane). Godziny otwarcia 9:00 – 18:30 (od maja). Poza sezonem wejście do ok. 15:30. Ciekawostki Zamek dwukrotnie pojawił się w popularnym reality show The Amazing Race. W 2011 r. gościł drużyny z TAR Australia 1, natomiast na przełomie 2012 i 2013 r. odwiedzili go uczestnicy TAR Ukraine 1. Galeria fotografii Grafika:Castle in Niedzica..jpg|Zamek w Niedzicy, widok od strony zapory Grafika:Corral of castle in Niedzica.jpg|Dziedziniec zamku Grafika:Dungeon of Niedzica's castle..jpg|Sala tortur Grafika:Castle hidden behind trees.jpg|Parking przed zamkiem Kategoria:Niedzica Zamek Kategoria:Zamki